mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lisz
Lisz\Licz (z archaicznego ang. lich co oznacza zwłoki) to jeden z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli rozbudowanej w świecie MM rodziny nieumarłych stworzeń. Występuje jako zarówno bohater jak i jednostka bojowa w serii Heroes of Might and Magic oraz jako przeciwnik w wielu częściach Might and Magic. Oprócz tego może być postacią grywalną w Might and Magic VII, VIII oraz IX. Lisz to nieśmiertelny, nieumarły potwór powstały, gdy czarodziej kroczący ścieżką Ciemności podda się Rytuałowi Wiecznej Nocy. Rytuał ten jest bolesny i długotrwały; adept czarnej magii jest w nim pozbawiony życia poprzez wykrwawienie, a jego ciało ulega przyspieszonemu rozkładowi. Po jakimś czasie dusza maga powraca z zaświatów i zostaje na stałe związana ze światem żyjących za pomocą Naczynia Duszy. Naczynie to skrywa w sobie zarówno fizyczną jak i duchową esencję nekromanty z jego poprzedniego stanu istnienia, jest więc konieczne zniszczenie go, by można było pokonać lisza permanentnie. Jeśli naczynie nie zostanie zniszczone, lisz najzwyczajniej w świecie odrodzi się po jakimś czasie. Ta cecha nie występuje w grach Might and Magic ze względu na mechanikę rozgrywki, jednak w MM VII lisz musi posiadać naczynie w swoim ekwipunku - gdy je zgubi, zaczyna tracić życie oraz manę i kończy z ich połową, nawet tuż po odpoczynku. MM VIII uprościło kwestię naczyń dusz jeszcze bardziej - wymagane jest tylko zdobycie jednego naczynia w celu otrzymania promocji na lisza; po jej dokonaniu naczynie znika i nie trzeba się nim zupełnie martwić. Wygląd typowego lisza to szkieletowa istota z płonącymi na kolorowo magicznymi ślepiami - standardowy ich kolor to czerwony, jednak różowy i zielony nie są rzadkością. Lisze przedstawiane są w świecie MM z reguły w koronach i innych rodzajach biżuterii, często przyozdabianych krzyżami lub pentagramami. Jako przeciwnicy w Might and Magic VI i VII oraz jednostki w HoMM III opancerzeni są w kolczugi z płytowymi napierśnikami, jednak jako postacie grywalne ograniczeni są do zbrój skórzanych. Zdarza się również, że w początkowych latach nowego "życia" na sylwetce lisza pozostają fragmenty skóry, mięśni lub ścięgien - z czasem jednak zostają one odrzucone i postać staje się zupełnie szkieletowa. Archibald Ironfist ubolewał, iż był wraz ze swoimi naukowo nastawionymi nekromantami bliski odkrycia sposobu powstrzymania rozkładu ciała w Rytuale Wiecznej Nocy - zamiary te niestety (lub na szczęście) nie miały dość czasu na spełnienie, gdyż Archibald wraz ze swymi nekromantami został wygnany z Deyji przez Kastore'a i jego militarnie nastawioną frakcję. W odróżnieniu od nieumarłych niższych rzędów takich, jak szkielety oraz zombie, lisze zachowują pełną świadomość oraz osobowość, którą posiadali za życia. Są więc traktowani jako w pełni rozumne jednostki przez nekromancką hierarchię, nierzadko pełniąc w niej najwyższe funkcje (jak np Król Deyji Nicholas Gryphonheart albo Sandro, wraz z Thantem przewodzący Gildii Nekromantów w Shadowspire). Oprócz tego lisze posiadają dużo przewag nad istotami żyjącymi, takich jak nieodczuwanie głodu i zmęczenia oraz niewrażliwość na wszelkie inne bolączki ciała, takie jak choroby oraz trucizna. Mimo, że proponenci transformacji w lisza wymieniają te benefity zapytani o zasadność Rytuału, to niestety nie zostały one uwzględnione w mechanice MM VII oraz VIII dla uczciwości rozgrywki (W tych grach lisz może być chory, zmęczony, zatruty, a nawet sparaliżowany i szalony. Musi również jeść, by wypoczywać). Istnieją jednak pewne wymierne cechy, które dają liszom przewagę w głównej serii gier, mowa konkretnie o kompletnej niewrażliwości na zaklęcia szkół magii umysłu, ciała i ducha osiągniętej dzięki faktowi, że lisz nie posiada duszy. Lisze będące przeciwnikami w świecie gry również posiadają tę cechę, dlatego atakowanie ich zaklęciami z trzech Szkół Jaźni nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów. Liszami, jak wszystkimi nieumarłymi, nie można zawładnąć, ani w żaden sposób wpłynąć za pomocą Magii Umysłu - można jednak to uczynić rzucając czar "Kontrola Nieumarłego" ze szkoły Magii Ciemności. Lisze posiadają pełen zakres zdolności w szkołach magii żywiołów: ognia, wody, powietrza i ziemi, oprócz tego celują w magii ciemności. Standardowym atakiem liszy w grach z serii Heroes jest obszarowy atak na odległość toksyczną chmurą. W grach głównej serii toksyczna chmura to tylko drobna cząstka ich zdolności. Oprócz posługiwania się magią posiadają znaczną mądrość wyniesioną ze śmiertelnego życia i identyfikacja potworów oraz magicznego ekwipunku nie stanowi dla nich problemu. W MM VIII otrzymują również zdolność pasywnej regeneracji punktów życia. W serii Heroes of Might and Magic lisze (a wraz z nimi ogół nieumarłych stworzeń) pojawia się po raz pierwszy w części drugiej. Pierwszym liszem w świecie Enroth miał rzekomo być Ethric Szalony. Zobacz także *Lisz (klasa MM7) *Lisz (klasa MM8) *Lisz (klasa MM9) *Lisz (potwór H2) *Potężny lisz (potwór H2) *Lisz (potwór H3) *Arcylisz (potwór H3)